happy virus familly
by yeruriku
Summary: kehidupan di dalam sebuah dorm, tempat berkumpulnya para makhluk yang di ciptakan hampir mendekati kata kata sempurna.EXO. kisah di balik ketenaran mereka. Apa yang akan terjadi? bila sesuatu yang mampu membuat para SEME exo pingsan? Dan itu adalah sesuatu yang tak mungkin terjadi. kehamilan para uke exo? kyaaa!


Cats : baekyeol, hunhan

Other cats : seiring berjalannya alur cerita *emang bisa jalan ya ceritanya?#plak! masuk jurang |loh kok ngak nyambung?|*abaikan(-_-")

Genre : readers cari sendiri ajha oce?

warning! : yaoi/boyxboy/kalo ngak suka ngak usah baca!

Summary : kehidupan di dalam sebuah dorm, tempat berkumpulnya para makhluk yang di ciptakan hampir mendekati kata kata sempurna. Dengan nama grup EXO, siapa yang tak kenal mereka?. Dan kisah di balik ketenaran mereka. Berpasang pasang mata yang selalu menyoraki mereka. Apa yang akan terjadi? bila sesuatu yang mampu membuat para SEME exo pingsan? Dan masalah itu adalah sesuatu yang tak mungkin terjadi. yaitu... Kehamilan para uke member exo! Kyaaaaa~~~

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Cahaya matahari mengetuk ngetuk kelopak mata namja tampan yang tengah terbaring dengan tidak elitnya di sebuah ranjang berukuran queen size. Namja yang dikenal dengan kebiasannya yang buruk ini tetap saja tak mau menyaut sapaan lembut sang mentari.

"yak! Dasar tiang listrik bau! Cepat bangun sekarang juga! Apa kau lupa hari ini hari apa eoh?" hardik namja cantik yang tak lain dan tak bukan yaitu sang kekasihnya byun baekhyun.

"ehmm... diamlah baekkiieee, memangnya sekarang hari apa hah?"

"yak! park chanyeol! sekarang hari pernikahan adikmu... randa. randa. randa!"

"biarlah... aku masih ngantuk, biar suho appa saja yang menggantikanku"

"oh jinjja... kau tak boleh seperti itu. apa aku harus membangunkan mu dengan cara itu?"

tampa pikir panjang baekhyun segera membalikkan badan chanyeol ~\yang relatif lebih tinggi dan besar dari tubuh baekhyun sendiri/~ menghadap padanya. chayeol yang masih dalam mode sleep #emang ada?#hiraukan. tak sadar dengan apa yang akan di lakukan baekhyun padanya. sebuah senyum evil pun menghiasi wajah cantik seorang byun baekhyun.

Chu~

kecupan demi kecupan yang ditaburi kasih sayang baekkiiee hantarkan dengan menempelkan bibirnya dengan namja tampan yang ai pangil chanyeol. Awalnya hanya menempelkan saja, tapi berhubung gairah kedua maklhuk itu sekarang berubah menjadi ciuman panas yang membuat chanyeol bersiap siap untuk menyerang namjachingu-nya nan imut itu.

"ehm.. eehhmmmpp.. yeolliiieehhmmpp.." desahan demi desahan meluncur di sela sela ciuman panas mereaka. sedang asik asiknya berciuman, baekhyun melepaskan tautan bibirnya yang sukses membuat chanyeol memasang wajah kecewanya.

"kenapa kau berhenti?" tanya chanyeol yang sukses membuat baekhyun senyum senyum dalam hati. kerena sukses menjahili kekasihnya. membuat chanyeol segera bangun dan kembali menautkan bibirnya dengan namja cantik itu. Tapi... sebelum chanyeol bertindak, baekhyun sudah lebih dulu kabur. tepat di depan pintu kamar mandi. baekhyun menebar pesonanya dengan mengatakan hal yang membuat nafsu chanyeol kembali meningkat.

"yeolliie... mau ku temani mandi? ayolah, kesempatan ini hanya sekali.." dengan puppy eyesnya membuat chanyeol harus menelan salivanya sengan paksa karena tergoda oleh pemandangan di depannya.

"baekkie... a-apa yang kau bicarakan? tak biasanya kau seperti ini"

"tak mau ya? ya sudah. terserah padamu. aku akan pergi dengan luhan hyung saja nanti. dan akan ku pastikan jika nanti ia hanya akan menatapku dan kau takkan bisa menyentuhku dari perlindungan luhan hyung chagyyaaa~~~"

"t-tapi, aku aku akan mandi sekarang juga dan takkan ku biarkan kau berselingkuh dengan rusa jelek itu"

"karena masa permintaanku sudah kadaluarsa *anggap bisa!* jadi kau harus mandi sendiri. daahhh~~ aku tunggu di bawah yaa" tak ingin membuat baekhyun menunggu lama -sehingga membuat ia berselingkuh dengan rusa itu,- secepat kilat chanyeol membersilkan diri dan turun ke bawah.

.

sikiiippp... eh maksudnya skip time ^^.

.

sehun dengan manjanya bermesraan dengan namjachingunya. membuat baekhyun harus menjadi angin yang diabaikan. Terlebih nafsu baekhyun yang entah mengapa memburu naik melihat pasangan hunhan sedang bercumbu dengan mersanya. tapi untung saja orang yang mereka tunggu tunggu segera menampakan diri dengan setelan jas mewah yang semakin membuat kesan perfect dimata baekhyun.

"hyuuunnggg~ berhentilah bercumbu bersama magne jelek itu" sapa chanyeol memasang seringai evilnya.

"yak! kau park chanyeol si tiang listrik, aku ini sangat tampan tau..." jawab sehun dengan PD-nya tersenyum penuh kemenangan(?)

"sudah sudah kajja kita ke tempat pernikahan randa" titah D.O umma yang entah sejak kapan berada di sana dengan sejumlah(?) member lainnya.

setiba di sana, randa langsung mengandeng tangan oppa kesayangannya itu setelah melangsungkan janji pernikahanya dengan namja yang sangat ia cintai.

"oppa, oppa, berarti sekarang margaku bukan park lagi ya? hoho senangnya bisa menukar margaku..." tanya randa dengan cengiran khasnya yang juga dimiliki chanyeol.

"aishhh jinjja... mengapa aku memiliki dongsaeng hypher sepertimu ha? sana pergi dengan suamimu" usir chanyeol kesal dengan ucapan dongsaengnya yang secara tidak langsung mengatakan bahwa marganya -park- adalah nama yang buruk atau aneh.

"hehehe,, jadi kapan oppa menyusulku dengan dia?" sambil menunjuk nunjuk baekhyun yang sedang bercengkrama dengan member exo lainnya.

"akan ku pikirkan. eh, jo kwangmin. wah, tak kusangka kau benar benar akan menikah dengan dongsaengku yang hyphernya minta ampun ini. apa kau takkan kewalahan mengurusnya nanti? aku turut berdukacita *loh loh loh emang ini lagi ada yang meninggal?* sabarlah menghadapi ulat bulu yang satu ini oke"

"tentu saja hyung. terimakasih atas perhatianmu" jawab kwangmin dengan senyum menawan.

"baiklah NYOYA JO RANDA kau bisa berdansa dengan suamimu sekarang" kata chanyeol sedikit melakukan penekanan pada pangilannya pada randa.

"hehe oppa... oke aku pergi dulu dengan kwangie oppa~ chup~ daahhh" randa dan kwangmin meninggalkan chanyeol yang mematung karena kecupan singkat randa di pipi kirinya tadi.

di sisi lain seorang byun baekhyun tengah memperhatikan randa yang mencium pipi kiri chanyeol, namjachingunya. walau randa adalah dongsaeng chanyeol, tapi ia tetap merasa matanya memanas dan tingkat kecemburuannya lebih tinggi dari melihat chanyeol dekat dengan member exo lainnya. ia sungguh tak rela jika randa mengecupnya dengan senyum lebar seperti itu. *kwangmin ajha ngak marah, kenapa kamu marah baekkie?#author dilindas mobilnya baekhyun#oke abaikan.

'lihat saja pembalasanku nanti randa. kwangmin akan ku jadikan umpan untuk mu' batin baekhyun dengan aura mengerikan yang dapat dirasakan member exo lainnya dan sukses membuat mereka bergidik ngeri melihat perubahan mood baekhyun yang secara tiba tiba itu.

To Be Countinewww~~~

thanks yg udah mau baca. ^^

maaf kalo ceritanya gaje + aneh + ngak nyambung + + + + + *terserah kalian deh

oh iya... jangan lupa review-nya. makasih... buing buing bareng hunhan couple and taoris couple #eh kris ikutan buing buing? #apa kata dunia? #author dimasukin kandang buaya sam kris-sshi.


End file.
